Despertar al amanecer
by PervertKISSHUfan
Summary: Dormitar en brazos de la persona amada es una de las más grandes bendiciones de la vida.La mente de nuestra protagonista viajo hasta una noche, mucho tiempo atrás, donde la vida junto a el comenzó. Clasificacion T por Lemmon


_Aqui estoy de nuevo dando un paseo por esta sección..._

_TMM no me pertenece ni nunca lo hara TT-TT_

_Mmmmm no creo tener que dar grandes aclaraciones sobre este fic. Bien podria quedar para continuacion de algunos de mis otros oneshots... OJO los que tengo en mi cuenta real que se especifica en mi perfil :D_

_Ahora, un reclamo muy especial para aquella personita que se ha estado llevando lo mejor de mi inocencia hasta ahora_

_Y LA MALVADA ES...Iitzel-chan!_

_Pfff Espero que les guste por que mis sonrojos si me costo, se que no es tan fuerte pero aun asi fue mucho para mi existecia._

* * *

Dormitar en brazos de la persona amada es una de las más grandes bendiciones de la vida, más aun cuando estas segura de que esa persona corresponde a tus sentimientos. Esto, es justamente lo que pensaba cierta chica pelirroja, acurrucándose más contra el pecho de su amante.

Recordar el pasado, con el pleno conocimiento de que existirá un futuro imposible de romper, es un lujo que pocos pueden disfrutar. La mente de nuestra protagonista viajo hasta una noche, mucho tiempo atrás, donde la vida junto a el comenzó.

*|:)|*|:O|*|:$|*

Él rozo sus labios con los de ella, ambos sabían era lo que les esperaba dentro de poco, estaban al tanto de ello desde hace algún tiempo. La chica se encontraba entre sus brazos, siendo cargada como una princesa, el vestido que llevaba, blanco y esponjoso, solo hacia que este pensamiento se acentuara.

Cruzaron el umbral de la habitación, lentamente, como si él creyera que acelerar lo inminente ocasionaría que la magia se rompiera, cerro la puerta con el pie, mientras ella lo besaba nuevamente, la recostó sobre la cama y empezó a desanudar su corbata con la velocidad a la que sus entorpecidas manos le permitieron.

Los ojos de la chica lo miraban expectantes, lujuriosos y deseosos de pertenecerle por fin, el día de hoy se habían divertido como nunca al lado de sus amigos y familiares, sin embargo, ahora, les tocaba a ellos crear su propia forma de diversión.

Ichigo estiro sus brazos hacia él, invitándolo a sucumbir ante el llamado de sus cuerpos. Él no tardo en responder y se posiciono sobre ella, apoyándose en sus rodillas, empezó a aflojar el listón del corsé. La joven lo había preferido con un listón en la parte delantera, justo debajo del busto para así facilitarle el trabajo al peliverde. Al mismo tiempo, ella, se encargaba de desabotonar el chaleco y la camisa blanca, el saco había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, junto con los zapatos de ambos y las medias de la pelirroja.

El vestido finalmente cayó, haciendo un ruido suave y sordo al momento de hacer contacto con el suelo de la habitación, el blanco y el negro contrastaban nítidamente, mientras que el brillo de los diamantes del vestido y los del mármol armonizaban de igual manera. Pareciera que el suelo, negro y con puntos brillantes, en conjunto con la cama redonda, blanca y mullida, fuese el cielo nocturno; se encontraban recostados sobre la luna y las estrellas eran las mudas testigos de su amor.

Pero ¿Quién podría prestarle atención a la decoración en estos momentos? Lo mas seguro es que este par de enamorados lo notara hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaran en la misma obscuridad con la que se recostaron, puesto que las persiana impedirían el cálido paso de la luz solar.

Mientras Kisshu mordisqueaba el cuello de su presa esta desabrochaba el cinturón del ajustado pantalón, el chico ya había iniciado su propia fiesta en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Los pies de ambos estaban entrelazados, manteniéndolos unidos y compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos.

La hebilla cedió por fin y la prenda se deslizo fuera del pálido usuario con suma facilidad, la ropa interior no tardo en desaparecer también, lo cual supuso un alivio en la anatomía del muchacho. Ya no había nada que opacase la piel del ojiambar, quien mantenía un abdomen delgado, con apenas unos cuantos músculos marcados, ocultando la verdadera fuerza que residiera en su interior. Ella misma había observado como, con una sola mano, era capaz de dejar un carro en calidad de inservible.

Ahora lo único que los separaba el uno del otro era los escasos milímetros de encaje rosa que envolvían a la silueta femenina, el alíen beso, provocativamente, cada uno de los pechos de sus compañera, por sobre la tela, sacando fuertes gemidos de la joven. Deslizo una de sus manos por debajo de la pantaleta, repartiendo tiernas caricias sobre la piel sensible. Al mismo tiempo el que empezaba su recorrido de besos, desde la parte baja del estomago de la chica hasta el lugar en medio de sus pechos, ella desabrocho su sostén por la parte delantera y el al llegar ahí se deshizo de la molesta prenda. Inmediatamente comenzó a mordisquear suavemente sus pezones, curando los leves pinchazos de dolor con su lengua, la chica abrazaba su espalda y lo apegaba más a ella, rogando entre sus gemidos por más.

Ichigo, de pronto, soltó un gemido mas profundo y ronco, de deseo, al sentir el miembro caliente y palpitante de su amante rozar su cadera. Tomo su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y beso sus labios masculinos con pasión, pidiendo permiso, tímidamente, con su lengua, dispuesta a introducirla en su boca. El muchacho no tardo en permitirle el acceso, por su parte, se encargo de acariciar el trasero de la pelirroja, deslizando la pantaleta fuera del lugar correspondiente.

El cynicloniano se alejo un poco de su compañera, contemplando su cuerpo desnudo, el elaborado peinado que había llevado durante la ceremonia ahora se presentaba ante el como un lecho de rizos revueltos, sus mejillas estaban rojas y las partes en las que el había posado sus labios ahora brillaban con su saliva. Por su parte el chico también lucia su cabellos desordenado, el mismo tono de rojo teñía sus mejillas y en su cuerpo se podían apreciar algunas marcas del labial rosa de la joven.

Él se acerco al oído de la joven y susurro unas pocas palabras de consuelo para la chica, en las cuales le prometía total delicadeza para con ella, suavizando la oración con un "gatita".

Después de eso ambos pares de labios volvieron a unirse, justo antes de que el introdujera uno de sus largos y finos dedos en la parte intima de la pelirroja, quien soltó un pequeño gritito de dolor; el se recostó de lado, para poder observar su rostro, empezó a mover su dedo, acariciando el clítoris sensible, haciendo que su amada se retorciera en la nueva y, hasta ahora, desconocida sensación de placer. Pronto sintió la humedad de su excitación e introdujo un segundo dedo, continuo consintiéndola de aquella manera, sus dedos se entretenían explorando y marcando como suya cada parte de su interior, su garganta comenzó a secarse y los gemidos de ella aumentaban con cada segundo, el permaneció de la misma manera, con sus dedos dispuestos a cooperar, metiéndolos y sacándolos de la cavidad femenina. Besó el cuello de su pareja, chupando la piel y dejando una señal de color rojo. Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse con mayor facilidad, pronto estaría lista para recibirlo, su miembro latía con mayor fuerza, dolorosamente, a causa de su propio deseo, metió un tercer dedo, moviéndolos circularmente y acariciando las paredes sensibles de la chica, decidió desviar su atención un segundo y mirar la cara de su gatita. Esa fue la escena mas sensual que había percibido e toda su vida, de eso estaba completamente seguro, la mew reprimía sus gemidos, inútilmente pues aun se escuchaban claramente, mordiendo uno de sus propios dedos y permaneciendo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus mejillas mostraban un tono de rojo mayor al que Kisshu había visto anteriormente, su cuerpo estaba curvado, sin duda buscando un mayor contacto por parte de los dedos del ojiambar, y en su frente brillaban gotas de sudor, ocasionado por el calor que se acumulaba e cada rincón de su interior.

Con esa vista, su mente se nublo y enloqueció completamente, saco los dedos con relativa brusquedad, ocasionando leves sollozos de inconformidad por parte de la joven. Posiciono sus caderas delante de las de ella y, viéndola directo a los ojos entrecerrados, entro hasta lo mas profundo de su ser; sintió los suaves temblores de la mew, el se encontraba hincado sobre la cama y mientras que la sostenía por los muslos, dejando su trasero separado del colchón y la espalda completamente pegada a él. Ichigo tenia las sabanas firmemente apretadas entre sus manos, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza y echando su cabeza hacia atrás con cada latido sordo de dolor. Las punzadas que sentía en su interior pronto fueron desapareciendo y fue cuando ella se vio en la completa libertad de mover sus caderas, comprobando que la fricción de sus cuerpos la hacia sentir cosquillas en el estomago. Enrollo sus piernas en la espalda de Kisshu, indicándole que podía continuar, este entendió el mensaje y empezó a moverse al compas de ella, la deposito sobre la cama, aumentando con ello su ritmo, apoyándose en sus codos.

La pelirroja sentía como, con cada nueva estocada, su estomago se abultaba y estiraba, la sensación de su miembro al golpear la entrada de su útero era algo realmente extraño pero satisfactorio al mismo tiempo. Jugueteo con sus pezones, dándole pequeños pellizcos que ocasionaron algunas pausas entre el rítmico vaivén de su compañero.

Kisshu decidió seguir su juego, aunque decidió que lo haría un poco mas injusto, la ayudo a darse la vuelta, sin que el tuviera que salir de su interior, y la coloco en una posición de cuatro, Ichigo mordía sus labios con suavidad, en su estomago podía sentir como sus golpeteos llegaban a un punto mas profundo del mismo, el peli verde por su parte comenzó a lamer su espalda, la pelirroja curvo su cuerpo enteramente como respuesta, en medio de placenteros escalofríos que llegaban hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Las caricias en sus pechos aumentaron cuando él los tomo entre sus manos, masajeándolos con cuidado en un principio y con mayor fuerza a medida que aumentaba el calor del momento.

La joven movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo que él, buscando aumentar el contacto entre ellos, su trasero era acariciado constantemente por la cintura y el abdomen del muchacho, el sudor de ambos se mezclaba en un mismo aroma. Los gemidos salían por sus labios como si ya formaran parte de su respiración, el ojiambar la penetraba a una velocidad increíble, Ichigo sintió latir su corazón aceleradamente, lanzo un grito de extremo placer al mismo tiempo en el que alcanzaba un estado de éxtasis, mayor a cualquiera que hubiese experimentado en la vida con simples alegrías mundanas.

A su espalda, Kisshu, lanzo un gruñido bestial, revelando sus mas profundos instintos, la chica sintió como su estomago se llenaba con una calidez nunca antes conocida, las fuerzas empezaron a fallarles y cayo rendida en la cama, el alíen salió de ella, depositando algunos besos en sus hombros y cuello, se recostó a su lado y tomándola entre sus brazos, la acurruco en su pecho, ella no presento ninguna objeción y se acomodo para poder escuchar el acelerado latido de su corazón. Ambos se cubrieron con la blanca sabana y se dedicaron a dormitar lo que les quedaba de la noche.

*|-.-U|*|OoO|*|9-9|*|

Casi un año había pasado desde esa noche, todo continuaba igual en la pacifica vida del joven matrimonio; a ese episodio nocturno le habían seguido muchos mas.

Ichigo abrió los ojos perezosamente solo para encontrarse con la mirada amatista de su esposo, esbozo una gran sonrisa y murmurando un suave "buenos días" beso sus labios. Mentalmente se reprendió porque, a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, en ninguna ocasión había podido levantarse antes que él. Se abrazo a su cuerpo, la mañana era algo fría.

Pronto sintió, en su vientre, aquella curiosa sensación que siempre la ponía de buen humor. Tomo la mano de Kisshu por la muñeca y la coloco con suavidad sobre su estomago, el espero impaciente y pronto recibió la respuesta de una ligera patadita, sonrió como si no existiera alga mas maravilloso en todo el universo. El bebe volvió a patear, en el interior del amor de su vida se estaba desarrollando un nuevo ser, quien significaría el fruto de su amor y que fue creado por ambos.

Se levanto de la cama, dispuesto a cumplir todos los caprichos, antojos, de su esposa pero, al escuchar un sollozo por parte de la misma, volteo su cabeza precipitadamente. La cara de la minina mostraba un dolor que se acentuaba periódicamente, por lo que pudo deducir, y su respiración se encontraba muy agitada y forzada; inmediatamente supo de que se trataba y que es lo que debía hacer, la cargo entre sus brazos y, corriendo de camino a la sala, cogió la pañalera con todo lo indispensable para una pequeña estadía fuera de casa.

Al parecer no tendría que esperar demasiado para conocer el rostro de su pequeña princesa o de su próximo fiero guerrero, en unos instantes estaría en el hospital "Cyniclon" de Tokio y su pequeño reino se completaría.

* * *

_Ok para las que quieren saber sobre ese hospital Cyniclon_

_En mi mente corrompida 9-9, pensé que si todo se había arreglado entre los cyniclones y los humanos pues bien podría haber algunos que todavía quisieran vivir en la tierra y que esto les podría ser permitido siempre y cuando se vieran como humanos y no causaran desastres. Como, obviamente, no podrían atenderse en un hospital ordinario de Tokio y tampoco podrían atenderse todos con Ryou y Keiichiro pues pensé que Pai podría dirigir un hospital en la ciudad que se especializara en ellos, los doctores serian cyniclones también, las demás personas no lo saben pero, bueno, creo que entienden el concepto…_

_Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y esperare sus reviews con algo de nervios XP_

_Lo admito, me sentí muuuy pervertida al escribir esto_


End file.
